


“He Was My Father Figure”

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [41]
Category: A Perfect World (1993)
Genre: 1960s, Action, Adventure, Community: comment_fic, Father Figures, Gen, Inspiration, Masculinity, Road Trips, Travel, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set after the film A Perfect World. Phillip’s thoughts on Butch Haynes..
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509
Comments: 2





	“He Was My Father Figure”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film A Perfect World. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**“He Was My Father Figure”**

From the eyes of 11-year-old Phillip Perry, being with Butch Haynes had eventually become an adventure of sorts. He got to do all sorts of things that he was normally never allowed to do because of his religion (such as Halloween) or had only read about in books (such as riding roller coasters).

Plus, Butch was a great guy; when Phillip had asked him if he was going to shoot him like he’d shot that guy named Terry, Butch had replied that he wouldn’t, as he and Phillip were friends. Of course, their friendship eventually became something more along the lines of a relationship between a father and his son. When Phillip explained that he wasn’t allowed to ride on roller coasters, Butch was angry. The next thing Phillip knew, he was happily riding on the top of the station wagon, with his arms high in the air and a big smile on his face.

Phillip then smiled as he recalled Butch telling him they had some things in common: they were both handsome, they liked RC Cola, and neither of them had a father. Butch had been right on all three counts. Since Phillip’s father was absent, Butch had decided he would be the father figure (of sorts) for Phillip. _And I not only knew that — I even appreciated that as well. Still do, as a matter of fact,_ Phillip thought.

Phillip’s mother Gladys couldn’t help feeling glad that Butch had talked some much needed sense into her about letting Phillip go and letting him be who he was. _If he hadn’t come along when he did, I’d still be the same person I was before — not letting Phillip do the things that almost every boy his age got to do. In a way, Butch was kind of a blessing in disguise._

“You haven’t let me down, Phillip,” she said. “I let **you** down. I had been so focused on doing things the traditional way for a Jehovah’s Witness, that I forgot to let you be who you are. Butch gave me a good, stern lecture on being a mother that has to learn to let go and let her son be himself, and I kind of needed that.”

Phillip hugged his mother. “Apology accepted, Mom,” he smiled.

Gladys smiled herself. “Hopefully, I can learn from that mistake and try not to let it happen again.”

Phillip nodded in agreement. “I hope so too, Mom — I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
